El amor supera a la muerte
by Jackeline Frost
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Jack, Bunnymund no vuelve a ser el mismo. Pero todo cambia cuando decide ir al pueblo de Burguess para pascua. Este es mi primer Fanfic, no soy muy buena haciendo estas cosas, haci que solo pido que le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack…."- Suspiro Aster, antes de volver su vista al huevo entre sus patas. Se encontraba deprimido, igual que las anteriores vísperas de pascua.

Ya que ese día, hace 10 años, había perdido a la persona que amaba.

Ese recuerdo atormentaba su mente, ya que se culpaba por completo de su muerte.

"Si tan solo…. aaa…"- Volvió a suspirar. "Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta". Ese recuerdo se repetía en su mente como una película, una película que quisiera detener, detener y nunca en la vida volver a ver, pero por más que quisiera ese recuerdo no se iba…y nunca lo haría.

Flashback:

_Los cinco guardianes se encontraban luchando sobre los techos de Burguess. Cada uno inmerso en su pelea._

_Bunnymund siempre cerca de su esposo. Hacía ya 140 años que se había convertido en la pareja de Jack Frost._

_De un momento a otro Pitch envió una nueva ola de pesadillas hacia Bunny y Jack. Provocando que inconscientemente se distanciaran._

_Pitch aprovecho esa oportunidad para comenzar el paso número 1 de su plan. El cual consistía en destruir al chico que lo había derrotado hace ya 220 años._

_POV Tercera persona:_

_Bunny se percato de que el muchacho se había distanciado de él. Lo busco con la mirada, después de unos desesperantes segundos de búsqueda lo encontró, estaba decidido a ir junto a él, cuando vio a pitch preparando una flecha, la misma flecha que había sido el fin de Sadman hace ya 220 años y que ahora apuntaba hacia su Jack. Abrió los ojos como platos, corrió por los tejados de las casas sin importarle su propia seguridad, solo podía ver como Pitch, apuntaba hacia su pareja._

_Pero cuanto ya estaba a unas casas de Jack, Pitch lanzo la flecha, la cual atravesó el pecho del chico._

_"__**¡JACK!**__"__**- **__El conejo observo como la flecha atravesaba al muchacho._

_El viento soltó a Jack provocando que cayera a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Bunny sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su pareja, deteniéndolo tan solo unos metros antes de tocar el piso._

_"Jack, Jack despierta, vamos Frosbite abre los ojos…"- Suplicaba bunny mientras veía como el Joven Guardián se ponía mas pálido. "Por favor, mi vida…,no me dejes" Decía mientras las lágrimas inconscientemente salían de sus ojos._

_POV Jack:_

_Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, todo se veía borroso no lograba diferenciar nada, de pronto una ola de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, trate de moverme pero lo único que logre fue que el dolor de multiplicara, trate de enfocar mi vista, lo único que lograba ver eran una mancha de color, me esforcé por enfocar mejor, hasta que distinguí a "Aster" me percate de que mi voz sonaba casi como un susurro._

_Al parecer Bunny logro oírme, ya que ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos, pude observar que sus ojos estaban húmedos e hinchados, "Acaso estuvo llorando"- pensé para mis adentros. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando una lágrima cayó sobre mi mejilla._

_"A...Aster…por…que…lloras"- dije, mi voz sonaba bastante débil._

_POV Aster:_

_"Aster"- Lo oí llamarme, rápidamente lo mire, sus ojos azules me miraban, estaba aliviado, seguía vivo "Gracias Mim"- Dije para mis adentros._

_"A...Aster…por…que…lloras"- Me dijo, su voz sonaba muy débil, no parecía percatarse de la condición en la que se encontraba._

_"Shh…shh Frosbite, no deberías hablar estas muy débil"_

_"¿De...Débil…, que…que paso?"- Cielos cada vez me costaba más verlo en esta situación sin poder ayudarlo._

_"Después te cuento, ahora tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro"- Dije mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos. Soltó un gemido de dolor, no lo culparía si de pronto se pusiera a gritar._

_"Bu…bunny…duele"_

"_Lo sé Frosbite, pero tienes que ser fuerte"- Tome la esfera de nieve que norte nos había dado a todos, (esta esfera era como un celular, decíamos el nombre de la persona que queríamos contactar y listo)._

_"Norte"- dije, la imagen de Norte apareció dentro de la esfera, y después se volvió un remolino. "Vamos contesta"- Dije impaciente._

_La imagen de Norte apareció. "Bunny amigo, este no es un buen momento para poder hablar"- yo estaba consciente de eso ya que desde donde estaba lo podía ver peleando contra las pesadillas._

_"Lo sé amigo, pero necesito poder salir de la batalla"_

_"¿Por qué? Necesitamos tu ayuda Bunny"_

_"Lo sé, pero Pitch ataco a Jack y lo dejo gravemente herido, la herida tiene que tratarse o"- Trague saliva."O el puede morir._

_Norte se puso a reflexionar por un momento, yo esperaba a que me dijera algo._

_"Norte"- Dije casi suplicando de que me dejara ir._

_"Llévalo a tu madriguera, el polo ya no es seguro"_

_"Gracias"- es lo único que alcance a decir cuando la llamada se corto._

_Rápidamente hice un túnel hacia mi madriguera._

_Fin Flashback._

"Ya…no pienses en eso"- Me dije a mi mismo, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Mañana es pascua, tengo que dormir".

Me dirigí hacia mi "casa", (técnicamente no es una casa es más una choza, sencilla pero bastante acogedora). Ya adentro pase junto la cocina, la mire con melancolía, casi podía jurar que podía ver a Jack ayudándome a cocinar.

Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza."Aster ya basta, aaa"- Suspire. "Si sigo así no podre dormir", dirigí mi mirada al suelo, y camine hacia mi cuarto. No tenía ganas de nada, así que solo me tire en la cama soltando un gran suspiro.

POV Tercera persona:

"Meme mas te vale ayudarme a dormir"- Dijo Aster antes de cerrar los ojos, arena dorada entro por la ventana y se dirigió junto a Aster.

Esa noche Aster, soñó con Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

La luz matinal entro por la ventana, posicionándose sobre el rostro de Aster, logrando que despertara.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, ese había sido el mejor sueño que había tenido en semanas.

Se sentó en la mullida cama, mirando hacia la única ventana que había en su habitación.

"Vamos a levantarse Aster"-se animo a sí mismo -"Recuerda, hoy es pascua"

Perezosamente se levanto, se dirigió hacia el baño, se aseo, luego fue corriendo a la cocina (estaba un poco atrasado), abrió la nevera y saco una zanahoria.

Cuando salió de su casa un montón de huevos decorados se le pusieron a los pies.

"Ya tranquilos, primero que nada ordénense por continente"- Ordeno, rio cuando algunos huevos, tropezaban con otros, en un intento de llegar al grupo que les correspondía.

"Muy bien, todos a los túneles, ha y los de Burguess quédense conmigo"- Pensaba ir a esconder huevos a esa ciudad personalmente, hace diez años que no lo hacía.

Jack solía ir con él a esconder huevos de Pascua, ya que no le gustaba quedarse solo en la madriguera, decidió que lo empezaría a llevar con él. Después de la muerte de Jack dejo de ir a esconder los huevos, solo los enviaba por los túneles y que ellos se escondieran donde quisieran.

Pero por alguna razón Aster "quería" ir a Burguess ese año, no discutió con ese deseo, simplemente iba a ir a esconder huevos, nada más.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los túneles, con una canasta en la mano llena de huevos, salto dentro de el y se encamino hacia Burguess.

* * *

Cuando salió del túnel inmediatamente comenzó su trabajo, le agrado la sensación familiar que le provocaba esconder huevos nuevamente.

"Tal vez…vuelva a hacer esto"- Dijo mientras escondía un par de huevos en unos arbustos.

* * *

Termino aproximadamente a las 10 de la mañana. Se paro sobre una roca cercana y miro "creación"

"Nada mal"- Dijo con cierto tono se satisfacción.

De repente sus sensibles orejas percibieron un sonido. No era extraño escuchar sonidos, estaban en un bosque después de todo, pero este tenía algo familiar. Pasaron unos minutos cuando lo volvió a escuchar. El sonido no era ni nada más, ni nada menos, que un sollozo infantil. Salto de la roca en la que se encontraba y salió en búsqueda del emisor del sollozo.

Corrió por los arboles hasta llegar a una laguna,** La laguna de Jack, **Bunny la observo con nostalgia, todavía había nieve en sus alrededores, sus ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo de las innumerables veces que había estado hay con Jack, sentados al lado del lago.

Pero… el llanto de un niño lo saco de su trance, busco por los alrededores hasta dar con un niño hecho bolita bajo un árbol.

Se acerco lentamente, tratando de no asustarlo. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo notar que una sabana le cubría la cabeza y la espalda, pero el detalle que en cierta forma sorprendió al conejo era que el niño estaba descalzo, sobre la poca nieve que quedaba en el lugar.

"¿Estás bien?"- Pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

El infante levanto la cabeza de golpe, el impulso hizo que la sabana que lo cubría cayera dejando al descubierto su cabello y su rostro.

POV Bunny:

El niño levanto la cabeza y me miro. Gracias a eso pude ver mejor las facciones de su rostro.

Tenía los ojos de un color azul hielo, su pelo era blanco como la misma nieve y era bastante pálido. Todo en ese niño me recordó a Jack. El niño era idéntico a el solo que menor, no aparentaba más de unos 9 o 10 años.

Esta vez tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa volví a preguntar. "E…estas bien"


	3. Nota de autora

**Lo siento por no subir, PERO TODO ES CULPA DE MI PROFESOR DE HISTORIA, nos dijo. "Quiero que hagan un ensayo de 300 páginas de la segunda guerra mundial". Bueno no dijo eso, dijo que hiciéramos un ensayo pero igual he estado medida en eso las últimas semanas. El capitulo ya lo tengo casi listo así que no se preocupen, de nuevo lo siento por el retraso.**


End file.
